FreeRealms Chatting Wiki
Welcome Welcome to FreeRealms Chatting Wiki. Here we chat about any topic, and can talk about whatever you please. Please note we don't talk about "Justin Bieber". And we love to answer questions to anyone. It can be any question, but not personal questions. We also will usually talk trash about how FreeRealms is unfair to its Lifetime Members. We create pages about FreeRealms Events, Towns, and things we talk trash about, or even what we write about, which is what a wiki is for. You can create a page for your FreeRealms Character as well. So when creating pages, blogs, and editing. We like to thank Tcg Queen for adding a lot of photos for our growing pages as well. And a thank you to SparkleShine98 for making the Forever Alone stories, and editing articles. Have fun on the Wiki! Founders of the Wiki The wiki was founded on April 27, 2013. It was a special day for us and our friends. When we started the wiki, we knew it was the right thing to do. And thanks to everyone who helped the wiki and helped edit it and expand it. Victoria - Is one of the founders and creator of the Forever Alone series. And likes to talk about FreeRealms and do not EVER piss her off. Celeste Merrymeadows - Is one of the founders and editors of the Forever Alone series. And is a pretty good TCG duelist. FreeRealms Chatting Wiki Here we talk about alot of things about FreeRealms. Anyone can join and it's free and easy to do. Our main focus on this Wiki is to say what we really think about FreeRealms, and why it sucks, or rules. Cel and Nisha, who are the Founders of this Wiki and very nice and caring. We are epic people who rule Seaside together and also are in game sisters. When adding pages, photos, or even Contributing to our Wiki, we thank you for helping expand our awesome Wiki. Rules There are a few simple rules * Here you wont get in trouble for talking trash about FreeRealms. * Adding photos that don't match the page will be deleted from the page, but will be kept on the Wiki for future use. * Have fun on the Wiki and remember, this is a open mind Wiki so speak your mind. * If you mess up any pages your Url Address will be blocked for 2 months. * If you try to destroy the Wiki in any way, we will personally ruin you. - Founders of the Wiki Members When your a Member on the FreeRealms Chatting Wiki, you can edit any article and add pictures and videos to help expand and help this Wiki. When editing, please take your time and fix any grammer or sentence someone has misspelled or doesn't make sense, so the Wiki is neat and easy to read. This Wiki is the first Wiki Nisha and Cel has founded, and they want the Wiki to be neat, pretty, and fun to read and edit, and also to comment and blog to your friends and fellow Members. If you need help or have any questions post a comment on SparkleShine98's or Tcg Queen's message wall. Editing Articles When your editing, explore your writing ability, and make what you want. It's really good when you correct grammer errors, or even adding a sentence, or even a paragraph! We love our pages to be neat, with good pictures, and proper grammer. If you mess up a page, and you dont realize it, go over the page, and if your sastified with your edit, publish it. Once you published it, congratulate yourself on a job well done! And it is fun to add picutures, and slideshows that fit the page, and it's main focus and topic. Respect the Wiki The founders and editors, along with helpful contributors make this Wiki nice and neat. So if you decide to join the FreeRealms Chatting Wiki, please respect the hard work of others. And help our Wiki blossom and and grow with your helpful edits, photos, and time. Thank You - Founders The Photos of Our Time Memories you ass.png Memories137.png The terribleness!.png OWLLL.png RAGEE.png Brie bee.png 151.png Memories116.png Memories115.png Memories127.png Memories22.png Memories25j.png Memories.png Memories76.png Memories65.png 152 me.png Nickk dude.png Alex dude.png Memories75.png Memories15.png Memories53.png Memories52.png Dyzo freerealms.png Memories on the lane.png Memories42.png Memories20.png Memories17.png Memories44.png Memories24f.png Memories25.png Memories24.png Memories19.png Memories18.png Amana tinyprism.png Nicka chicka.png AMZIEKLJEN.png Amazing view 2.0.png CHU CHU.png Dancing.png Dkejfefljewfkv.png Dplfkkeefeokfegk.png Dyzo freerealms.png Ekfejfefmnjefhrn.png Fejfjf.png Firekjef.png Hootenanny Style..PNG I have no idea how to comment that. LOL..png Img 20131112-22-38-22.jpg Kd3qdjefmapqtjesm.png LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL.png Lol. o.o.png Memories.png Memories75.png On the rainbow.png Sheik, Nisha, and Me..png Weird. o.o.png Category:Browse Category:Forever Alone Category:Founders